The invention pertains to a storage device for readying of information carriers substantially equal in size, particularly cassettes and film cards. The device comprises a storage part with compartments arranged above each other in vertical columns and adjacent to each other in horizontal rows, each compartment serving to store one information carrier and having an inclined bottom comprising fittings to secure the information carrier against sliding out, as well as a discharge and insertion device.
A storage device of this type is known from DEOS No. 2,349,406.6, in which the shelves are arranged in the form of double shelves in pairs with facing discharge directions and a common discharge shaft is provided through an arrangement of vertical sheet metal parts for the opposing columns of compartments of a double set of shelves. On the external sides of the double sets of shelves, an insertion device is arranged, which essentially consists of a displaceable shaft chamber which in turn contains a device for the positioning of cassettes for insertion in the inclined compartments. The positioning device may comprise a revolving transport band with stud divisions or swivelling slide flaps in combination with braking flaps. The device described in the principal patent requires a substantial expenditure with respect to design and control technology because each of the opposing shelves of the double set of shelves needs a separate insertion device on the outside of the shelves, with a corresponding complete control device to position the compartments. The positioning device of the invention of the principal patent also requires a considerable structural outlay. In addition, the feed transport band of the insertion device and the discharge transport band leading from the discharge shafts must be arranged (viewed spatially) above or below the shelf parts, thus requiring their own structural height, together with additional space.